La Douleur De Seto
by Chl007
Summary: Seto. On parle assez peu de ce personnage dans le jeu. Au final, que savons-nous de lui ? Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Alors je vous propose de découvrir son passé. Les derniers instants de sa vie. Ce qu'il ressent maintenant qu'il est figé pour l'éternité. Ses questions à propos de son fils. Et tout ce genre de trucs...


**La Douleur De Seto**

Le soleil se lève. Du haut de la falaise où il se tient, il peut contempler le paysage à tout loisir. La lueur orangée éclairant les plaines de la région Cosmo est toujours aussi magnifique, à ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'il connaisse ce paysage par cœur, désormais…

Il y a bien longtemps que Seto a cessé de compter. Cela fait des lunes qu'il est posté ici, sur cette falaise surplombant son village natal, le sien et celui de ses ancêtres, Canyon Cosmo… Condamné à demeurer là, ses puissants muscles paralysés par une carapace de pierre, et ce pour l'éternité. Car il le sait, rien ne pourra le délivrer de son fardeau. Chaque jour, malgré son corps fossilisé, il sent les innombrables flèches paralysantes que les Gi lui ont lacé transpercer sa peau et meurtrir toujours un peu plus sa chair. Et pourtant, placé dans cet état second, véritable statue vivante, il n'est pas mort. Il ne meut pas. Il ne mourra jamais. Pour toujours, destiné à faire face au soleil levant… destiné à veiller éternellement sur ce village qu'il aime tant… Au fond, il ne s'en plaint pas. Peut-être cela est-il mieux ainsi… Sans doute la Rivière de la Vie avait-elle ses raisons de le garder immobile ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et, de toute façon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dresse contre la tribu des Gi avant que celle-ci n'entre dans la ville. Seto se sentait fier lorsqu'il songeait que, sans lui, Canyon Cosmo n'existerait sans doute plus. Ou alors son village natal ne serait qu'un champ de ruines…

À l'époque, tous l'avaient observé avec des regards admirateurs. Car tous savaient que c'était une mission-suicide. Lui-même savait à l'avance qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Mais il le fallait, c'était son devoir de protéger cette ville qu'il chérissait tant. Canyon Cosmo lui avait tellement apporté… La joie d'un foyer. Sa demeure, cette magnifique caverne, cavité rocheuse et naturelle de la falaise. C'est là qu'il s'était trouvé une compagne… qu'ils avaient à jamais lié leurs deux vies… là, dans ce village, au plus profond de cette grotte spacieuse et néanmoins discrète, que son âme sœur, féline charmante aux grondements doux et apaisants, avait donné naissance à leur progéniture. Un jeune mâle qu'ils avaient décidé de nommer Nanaki, et qui promettait de devenir aussi brave que son père et bienveillant que sa mère.

Mais la guerre avec les Gi était venue troubler leur bonheur… Seto et sa compagne avaient décidé de prendre part aux combats, afin de défendre leur ville, mais également dans le but de protéger leur petit. Que celui-ci n'ait jamais à souffrir des affres de la guerre. Afin qu'il ne meure pas, quelques semaines seulement après sa venue au monde… Ce destin aurait été bien trop cruel. Les deux jeunes parents étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour sauver celle de leur jeune fils. Qu'il puisse vivre la vie à laquelle il avait droit… même si eux-mêmes ne pouvaient la partager avec lui.

Tandis que le petit, tout petit Nanaki restait caché dans la caverne où il avait vu le jour, les deux compagnons se trouvèrent séparés. La mère du jeune chaton partit livrer bataille à l'entrée de Canyon Cosmo, accompagnée de tous les membres de sa race et des quelques humains habitant déjà la ville. Cet affrontement fut fatal. Tous les félins moururent sous les coups des Gi. La mère de Nanaki ne fut pas épargnée par le destin. Mais ils avaient néanmoins su protéger leur ville, car la plupart de leurs ennemis avaient été tués également. Et ceux qui restaient ne possédaient plus la force et l'espoir suffisants pour poursuivre la lutte contre les rares humains qui avaient survécu. Cette partie-là de la guerre avait été victorieuse… mais à quel prix. Le massacre d'une race toute entière.

Quant à Seto, lui aussi avait remporté son combat. Seul, il était parti se poster à l'autre bout de sa ville natale. La seconde sortie du village, celle sur qui tout reposait. Si un seul Gi entrait à Canyon Cosmo par ce passage, alors tout serait perdu. Le félin le savait. C'est pourquoi il avait immédiatement attaqué ses ennemis aussitôt qu'il les avait vu. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine autour de lui, seulement des archers. Seto, ivre de rage en songeant à ce que ces êtres pourraient faire à son cher Nanaki, dévasta leurs rangs. Distribuant coups de griffes, de pattes, de dents, carbonisant les autres de sa queue enflammée qui battait l'air rageusement, le félin ignorait obstinément la pluie de flèches lancées par les archers Gi encore debout. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était les tuer tous, jusqu'au dernier. Alors seulement la paix reviendrait enfin, et son fils Nanaki connaîtrait un avenir radieux…

Seto s'était finalement calmé et avait observé autour de lui. Oui, ce massacre, c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait commis. Oui, il venait de tuer des êtres humains. Mais il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre remords. Après tout, c'était cela, une guerre. Et il avait fait cela dans l'unique but de protéger les deux choses les plus importantes à ses yeux : son foyer et la famille qu'il avait fondée.

Désormais plus calme maintenant que sa rage et son ardeur à combattre ses ennemis avaient tous deux disparus, le félin commençait à ressentir ses blessures. Plus les secondes passaient et plus sa souffrance s'intensifiait, jusqu'à atteindre la limite du supportable. Laissant pour une fois son honneur de côté, Seto se serait volontiers roulé par terre en hurlant sa douleur au monde entier… mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les archers Gi avaient bien visé. Le félin n'avait plus de félin que le nom. Tellement de flèches étaient venues se ficher dans son corps que l'on aurait plutôt dit un hérisson géant.

Seto se dirigea alors à pas lents vers le haut de la falaise. Depuis toujours, dans tout Canyon Cosmo, ce lieu était son endroit préféré. Chaque pas lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Un grognement sourd résonna dans sa gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Il savait ce que ces flèches allaient lui faire subir dans peu de temps. Il se hâtait comme il le pouvait de regagner pour la dernière fois ce lieu qu'il aimait tant. C'était là-haut, sur cette falaise, qu'il avait vu le jour… et c'était là qu'il voulait demeurer pour l'éternité.

Une fois parvenu jusque là, il se posta debout au bord de la falaise et ne bougea plus. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur son village natal, situé en contrebas, et sur une partie de la région Cosmo. Oui, Seto, protecteur inlassable, continuerait de veiller sur sa patrie… et ce, pour l'éternité. Il sentit peu à peu ses membres s'ankyloser et se figer tandis que son corps prenait peu à peu l'apparence d'une statue de pierre et que la petite centaine de flèches plantées dans son dos le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Bientôt, le courageux félin se retrouva immobile à jamais.

Désormais, cela fait bien plus que quelques lunes… Il y a tant d'années que cela s'est passé… et pourtant, Seto est encore là, et il se souvient. Il sait que sa compagne a trouvé la mort dans cette ultime bataille, il l'a senti au plus profond de son cœur alors qu'i combattait les Gi et que ceux-ci le couvraient de flèches. Mais pour Nanaki… qu'en est-il de son fils ? Le félin n'en sait rien. Est-il vivant ? Mort ? Souvent, meurtri par ses innombrables blessures, figé dans la pierre, Seto s'interroge à propos de son fils. Chaque jour, il l'imagine différemment. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois, il s'imagine un fils brave et valeureux… Il aimerait tant le revoir… Et ainsi passent les jours aux yeux de Seto, le héros de Canyon Cosmo. Ils se ressemblent tous… Et il a l'impression qu'il n'en verra jamais la fin. Cela le trouble parfois, l'apaise souvent. Il n'appartient plus à ce monde, il se trouve sur une sorte de palier entre les vivants et la Rivière de la Vie. Et ce palier lui convient parfaitement.

Soudain, un matin apparemment comme les autres, il entend des voix dans son dos. Seto, confus, tente de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Oui, car ils sont deux. Il a du mal à entendre. Ils parlent vite. Malgré tout, le félin paralysé en éprouve une grande joie : depuis tout le temps qu'il se tient immobile ici, surplombant son cher village, c'est la première fois qu'il entend des voix. Cela fait tellement de bien d'entendre des personnes parler… même si lui-même ne peut leur répondre… Car cela fait des années qu'il n'a plus entendu aucune voix humaine. Cela lui donne presque l'impression de revenir à la vie. Oui, voilà. Enfermé pour toujours dans sa carapace de pierre, coupé du monde, Seto a malgré tout l'impression de revivre. Simplement en entendant ces deux voix parler dans son dos.

Il entend alors l'une d'entre elles se rapprocher de lui, puis lancer une parole à l'autre. Cette voix… Ces intonations… Seto en mettrait sa patte à couper : celui qui vient de parler fait partie de son espèce. Aucun humain ne possède une voix semblable. Oui, mais les siens ont tous été tués dans la grande guerre qui les ont opposé à la tribu des Gi…

Tous ? Non… Seto connaît un membre de sa rave qui, par chance, aurait sans doute survécu au massacre. Son fils… mais, est-ce possible ? Le félin paralysé n'ose y croire, et pourtant… ce ne peut être que lui. Il sent son cœur se serrer. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Même immobile à jamais, sous forme de statue… est-il capable de pleurer à nouveau ?

La réponse est oui. Une larme de pierre, elle aussi, roule malgré tout le long de sa face avant de tomber au sol et de se briser en millions de minuscules fragments. Joie et chagrin se mélangent dans son cœur. Son fils… est-ce bien son fils qui se tient là, sur ce rocher, près de lui ? Seto voudrait tant le voir, pouvoir ne serait-ce que tourner la tête et lui parler… échanger quelques mots avec Nanaki, son cher fils qu'il n'a vu grandir que dans ses rêves… une fois de plus, il se demande quel beau félin ce petit chaton peut bien être devenu. Ressemble-t-il à sa mère ? À son père ? Est-il un extraordinaire et unique mélange de ses deux géniteurs ?

Jamais Seto ne le saura. Il ne peut qu'écouter la voix de son fils, si douce à ses oreilles de pierre… Pendant quelques instants, sa souffrance s'arrête. Et malgré son courage et sa vaillance de guerrier, malgré son âme de héros, le brave félin, immobilisé pour l'éternité, ne peut se retenir et verse une seconde et dernière larme de pierre alors qu'il entend son fils Nanaki, ce fils qu'il aime tant, murmurer d'une voix hésitante mais fière :

- Papa… je suis là. Avec toi. Tu n'es plus seul, désormais.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette fic sur Seto. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir ! À bientôt !


End file.
